Paw Patrol: All-out villains attack!
by Godzilla999
Summary: This is a sequel to " Paw Patrol: Battle for dominance" I do not own Paw Patrol.
1. Chapter 1

The picnic had just ended, and the pups had just helped pack everything up. " Well, that's everything. Nice packing up, pups!" Ryder said, complimenting them. Mayor

Goodway then approached them, and said, " Oh Ryder! I'd say the picnic was a success." " Mr. Porter's hamburgers were so delicious!" Marshall exclaimed, with the

other pups nodding in agreement. The Earl of Barkingburg then approached Ryder, " Ryder," he said, " the Princess was wondering if Chase do an escort, for Sweetie."

The Princess then walked up carrying a cage with Sweetie inside. " Sweetie would love for you to escort her for a nice walk on the beach, Chase. Would you like to do

the honors?" The Princess asked Chase. " Sure thing, Princess." Chase replied, but he regretted that decision when he saw Sweetie smile directly at him. Soon, Chase

and Sweetie were walking on the beach together. " So, how were the hamburgers? Were they good?" Sweetie inquired. " Yeah, why do you ask?" Chase answered,

unsure what to think. " I wouldn't be asking at all if I were allowed to eat anything besides corn!" She exclaimed, leading to an argument between the two pups as

they stopped walking. " You deserved more than that! After putting a spell on us to turn me and my friends against each other, and trying to take over Barkingburg,

you should consider yourself lucky you didn't get a bigger punishment!"Chase yelled. " Well, maybe if I was chosen to be Queen of Barkingburg, that wouldn't

have happened!" Sweetie yelled, as people on the beach turned their heads towards the argument. " You weren't chosen to rule Barkingburg for 2 reasons. One is

that only a Prince or a Princess can become Queen. Secondly, it's obvious you would make a very terrible Queen!" Chase pointed out, making her laugh. " Oh, please!

Remember when we first met? I was a great Queen after I stole the crown and framed you for it. But your friends came along and ruined everything." Sweetie said

with a evil smile. Chase, not wanting to attract anymore attention then they already had, motioned Sweetie to keep walking, making her think she won. As they kept

walking, Sweetie spotted a ship on the docks. It was strange, as it had what looked to have a big flag with a chest and bones on it. Sweetie then realized it was the

ship that she spotted on the water at the picnic. She saw two figures on board. One was a boy dressed in a pirate hat, and the other was a Dachshund pup with a red

and white stripped cap dressed in a black shirt. Chase caught Sweetie's eye, and soon he saw them too. " Come on." Chase said to her, looking worried. They walked

over to the docks as the boy and the pup got off the ship before spotting Sweetie and Chase approaching. " Hello Sid. Hello Arrby. Staying out of trouble?" Chase

asked them. " Arrgh, yes, we are indeed! Why?" Sid answered. Chase shrugged, then looked at Sweetie, " Sweetie, this is Sid the pirate, and Arrby. Sid and Arrby,

meet Sweetie." Arrby just starred at Sweetie, " Wow." he whispered. " Arrgh, you must be from Barkingburg." Sid said to Sweetie, who nodded. Chase then

quickly pulled rolled-up paper out of Sid's pocket, and unrolled it. " What's this? This is a plan to steal stuff from people on the beach. Let's see what Ryder has to say

to this." Chase said. " No please, don't." Sid pleaded. Sweetie then spotted a broken wood board that had torn off the dock. She grabbed it using her mouth, and just

as Chase was about to contact Ryder, she swung her head and hit Chase with the wooden board on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Both Sid and Arrby looked at Sweetie in shock as she removed Chase's collar and set it on the dock. Sweetie then noticed them starring and asked, " What are you

two looking at?" " Um, well, that was impressive!" Arrby exclaimed. " Arrgh yes it was, Sweetie! How would you like to join our crew?" Sid asked. Sweetie thought for

a moment as she threw Chase's collar in the water, then replied, pointing to Chase, " I will, but only if you help me keep him captive somewhere." " Let's get him on

our ship! We'll sail to Foggy Bottom and hid him there because it's so foggy." Sid said excitedly, before picking up Chase and getting on board the ship, with Sweetie

and Arrby following him. Sid then placed the unconscious police pup down below and locked him down there. Soon, they set sail. While Sid was at his wheel, driving,

Sweetie and Arrby were near the bow. "So,you've run into the Paw Patrol before?" Arrby asked Sweetie awkwardly. " Yes, I have." Sweetie replied. " We have too.

Once, we stole their Sea Patroller and kidnapped one of them. It was Marshall, the fire pup." Arrby said, now blushing. " Oh yeah? Well, I stole the crown of

Barkingburg and framed the police pup, Chase,for it." Sweetie bragged,leaving Arrby blushing more. Arrby went to say something to her, but the ship rolled into fog

and soon stopped at Foggy Bottom beach. "Land Ho!" Sid yelled, before getting Chase, who was still out cold, and they got off the ship. " Look!", Sweetie said,

pointing to a cave, " We can hide him in there."They entered the cave, and they saw someone in a chair. He wore purple pants, a purple suit, and a purple hat. "

Welcome, fellow villains!" He said, leaving them confused. He turned the chair with it's wheels, and they saw he had a yellow mustache. " 'Fellow villains'?" Sid

repeated the man, who nodded back. " I know all about you three." The yellow mustache man said. " And you are...?"Sweetie started, looking for his name. " Pardon

my manners.", the man replied,"My name is Mayor Humdinger."*** Ryder, the pups, and their Barkingburg friends had gone back to the lookout, and the pups played

tag outside while Ryder and the Earl and the Princess of Barkingburg were talking inside. " Ryder, shouldn't Chase and Sweetie be back by now?" The Princess asked

Ryder, worried. " Let me contact Chase." Ryder suggested, before taking out his pup pad. He tried contacting Chase, but got no signal.

" Oh no. What if my precious Sweetie and Chase are in trouble?" " Don't worry, Princess. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder exclaimed, before calling the

pups to the lookout. They got up the elevator, with Marshall's usual stumble, and while the Princess and Earl waited downstairs, and when they got upstairs, they

were getting ready for Chase to say his opening line before they noticed that he wasn't there. " Where's Chase?" Skye asked. " That's just it, Skye. Chase escorted

Sweetie because she wanted to walk on the beach, and now, they're both missing!",Ryder replied, with the pups gasping,"So for this mission, I'll need Skye. I'll need

you to search for them from the air!" " This puppy's gotta fly!" Skye exclaimed. Ryder continued, " Zuma! I'll need you and your submarine to search under the

water.", and after Zuma said his line, Ryder continued, " Alright! Paw Patrol is on on roll!" And so, Ryder, Skye, and Zuma left to look for Chase and Sweetie, not

knowing what was happening in Foggy Bottom.*** Mayor Humdinger pointed to a cage, and told Sid, " Put Chase in there." And Sid did this, and after the cage was

locked, Sweetie asked Humdinger, " How is it you know us?" " Well, a villain notices the work of other villains.", Humdinger answered," Oh, I heard your spell plan

failed, Sweetie" Once Sweetie heard this, she became hostile. " How did you know about that?" She asked. " Who do you think put the magic in your castle? Me!"

Humdinger replied before laughing. Sweetie went from angry to shocked. " What? You placed that magic dust in the castle? Wait a second, you're an enemy of the

Paw Patrol too, aren't you? You wanted me to cast the spell for you. Why?" Sweetie asked the mayor. " What are you talking about, Sweetie?" Arrby asked her.

"Ask him!" Sweetie replied, pointing to Humdinger. " Well, I wanted to see how good of a villain you were. However, as much as I love that we have all finally met, I

didn't give you the spell, so you could come blaming me after you failed." Humdinger said to Sweetie in a deep tone. " Please! I was the best Paw Patrol enemy you

could've chosen for the job." Sweetie replied, also in a deep tone. " I wouldn't be too sure about that now."Humdinger said, now smiling, and Sweetie getting a

concerned look on her face. " What are you saying?" Sweetie inquired cautiously. " I'm saying, if you want to prove that I chose the right villain, we should all

team-up against the Paw Patrol." Humdinger said, before laughing. Outside the cave, a young boy was listening in. He had yellow hair. " Finally,", he whispered, " the

moment I've been waiting for. The moment my uncle would realize he had chosen the wrong villain. When those pirates, that royal pup, and my uncle try to go after

that boy and his pups, I'll show up and take them down myself. Just you wait uncle, your nephew, Harold, is going to prove you made the wrong choice. Hehehe."

He then walked away from the cave, and meanwhile, back inside, Sid and Arrby started getting excited. " Wow. A team-up? Arrgh, that's a great idea. When we take

down the Paw Patrol, no one will stop us from stealing whatever we want. Right, Arrby? Sid stated. " It sure does, captain boss Mr. Sid sir!" Arrby answered. Then,

Chase woke up. "Where am I?" He asked. Humdinger turned around and saw Chase was awake. " Hello Chase." He said. " Mayor Humdinger?" Chase asked in shock,

now fully awake. " So nice of you to join us." Humdinger said in a scary voice. Chase looked in shock as he saw Sweetie and Sid and Arrby behind Humdinger.

" Oh no." Chase said, scared.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in Adventure Bay, Ryder, Skye, and Zuma got to the beach. Skye started searching from the air, and Zuma took his sub underwater while Ryder looked on the

dock. Zuma then surfaced with his sub and opened his hatch. He had a worried look on his face. " Did you find something, Zuma?" Ryder asked. " I found this on a

rock under the water." Zuma replied, before wrapping something around his paw. Ryder grabbed it, and saw that it was Chase's collar. " Chase's collar. No wonder we

couldn't contact him." Ryder pointed out. " What happened?" Zuma asked in concern. " I don't know." Replied Ryder. Just then, Cap'n Turbot stepped off of the

Flounder he had just docked. " Hello Ryder! It's a beautifully bright, super sunny morning, isn't it?" Cap'n Turbot said to Ryder, who nodded yes. " Cap'n Turbot, have

you seen Sweetie and Chase around the beach lately?" Ryder asked. " As a matter of fact, I certainly have! I was on my way back to my beautiful boat when I saw

them getting on that sneaky Sid the pirate's prestigious boat. Well, I just saw Sweetie get on. I just arguably assumed that Chase already had gotten on board.

Maybe I should've more super suspicious about that." Cap'n Turbot replied, leaving Ryder worried. " Do you know where they were going?" Ryder inquired anxiously.

" It looked like there were sailing towards Foggy Bottom." Cap'n Turbot answered, aware of Ryder's feelings. Ryder thanked him, and he called all the pups, telling

them to get to Foggy Bottom ASAP.***Chase watched as Sweetie walked up to the cage. "Sweetie, you knocked me out." Chase said . " Well, I was just saving that

pirate and his pup from having to put up with your stupid leader." Sweetie said, before smiling. When Sweetie said that Ryder was stupid, Chase got super angry and

tried reaching her through the cage. She laughed at this. " What are you guys going to do?" Chase asked them angrily. " Well, you and your friends were able to

handle me and Sid, but not with all of us. Does that answer your question?" Arrby responded. Chase growled," You just wait! My friends will come for me, and you will

all be in trouble!" " Don't you think we don't know that? We want them to come for you." Humdinger said. Chase's face changed from angry to worried. " When they

come, they'll be walking straight into a trap." Sid stated. Chase started crying. I failed, he thought. *** Ryder and the other pups quietly pulled up to Mayor

Humdinger's cave, and they got out of their vehicles. " Ryder, do you think Chase is here?" Rocky asked. " I don't know. Let's get into the cave quietly, pups." Ryder

responded. They got into the cave, and they saw Chase in a cage with his back turned to them. " Chase!" Rubble whispered. Chase turned around and saw them.

" Guys! Get out of here, quick!" Chase exclaimed. Suddenly, Ryder spotted a cage above the other pups. " Pups! Get back!" Ryder yelled. But it was too late, as the

pups were trapped in the cage, and then the villains appeared out of the shadows. " Hello Ryder! Looks like you've fallen into our trap." Humdinger said, in an evil

tone. Ryder looked around the room, and saw Sid and Arrby on Humdinger's right, and Sweetie on his left. Chase started whimpering. " Chase, don't be sad. You've

got your own private cage.", Sweetie said to Chase, before turning to Ryder, " Well, well. It seems you made a bad choice sending Chase alone with me." " What do

you all want?" Ryder asked, frustrated. " Arrgh! With you and your pups out of our way, we'll be able to do whatever we want!" Sid answered proudly. Marshall tried

using his pup tag to call Mayor Goodway to warn her, but it didn't work. " Ha! That cage blocks out your communication signals." Arrby pointed out. Ryder tried to

pull out his pup pad, but Sweetie pounced on him. " Oh no you don't!", she said, as the pups cried out Ryder's name," Boys! This one is mine!" Sid, Arrby, and

Humdinger nodded. " Leave Ryder alone, Sweetie!" Skye yelled. " Yeah! Leave him alone!" Rocky added. " Ha! You can't stop me now!", Sweetie said to them before

turning to Ryder, " I'll strangle you right in front of your precious puppies, then we'll go to your town and cause chaos. I'll be the Queen of Adventure Bay! It looks like

you were wrong. There is a job too big and a pup too small: All your villains right here, teaming up to destroy the Paw Patrol's reputation!" She started to laugh, but

she was interrupted by a voice. " Not all of the villains! One didn't get invited to this party!" the voice said. Sweetie turned around, and it was the same boy spying

on the villains before this. " Who are you?" Sweetie asked mockingly. " My name is Harold Humdinger! The man in the purple suit is my traitor uncle!" he replied,

leading to Sweetie turning around towards Humdinger, and letting go of Ryder, allowing him to get to the wall. " This is your nephew? Was he my competition to get

chosen to cast the spell?" Sweetie asked, angry. Humdinger nodded, and Sweetie turned her attention back to Harold. " Yes! That's why I called him a traitor! He

should've chosen me!" Harold exclaimed. The pups could tell this wasn't going to end well. " I think he actually made the right choice choosing me. I may have lost,

but you couldn't have done better." Sweetie said. They got very close to each other. " We would've found out if my uncle wasn't so stupid to chose a scumbag like

you!" Harold answered. " Ohhh! He got you there Sweetie!", Marshall said. Everyone looked at him, except Harold and Sweetie, who stared at one another, " What?"

Marshall asked after he saw them staring. Then, Harold pushed a button on Humdinger's big computer, opening both cages. " Harold! No!" Humdinger cried. The

pups jumped out of their cages, with Chase going after Sweetie. " Let's see how tough you are now, Sweetie!" Harold said. Sweetie dodged Chase, and Humdinger

filled the room with smoke. When the smoke cleared, Ryder and the pups were the only ones in the cave. Sweetie and the other villains got away.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryder looked around, and he found Chase first. " Chase!" Ryder exclaimed. Chase turned, and tackled Ryder, and started licking him. " I'm so glad your okay!" Chase

said to Ryder. Then, the other pups joined in and they formed a group hug. " I was getting very scared for you pups." Ryder said as they let their leader get to his

feet." We were scared for you too, Ryder, dude." Zuma said, with the others nodding in agreement. " Thanks for coming to save me, guys.", Chase said to his friends,

before getting a sad look on his face, " I'm sorry, Ryder sir, but Sweetie got away." " It's okay. I'm just glad your all safe. What happened anyway, Chase?" Ryder

told them how he busted Sid and Arrby on their plan to steal stuff, and how he got to Humdinger's hideout. " Sweetie's always been sneaky. Don't feel

bad, Chase." Skye said, reassuring the police pup. " Yeah. We'll just have to keep looking." Rocky added. " Thanks guys. Your the best friends I could ever have."

Chase said,feeling better. It was getting late, so they decided to head back to Adventure Bay to get some rest. *** The next morning, Chase was the first to wake up.

He went from his pup house to the lookout, where Ryder, the Earl and the Princess of Barkingburg were awake. The Princess was pacing back and forth. " Good

morning." Chase said to them. " Morning, Chase." Ryder replied. " The Princess didn't get one moment of sleep last night." the Earl whispered to Chase. Chase

watched her pace back and forth, then replied, " She doesn't look tired." the Earl nodded in agreement. *** Mayor Humdinger, Sweetie, Sid, and Arrby were walking

through the forest on Jake's Mountain. " How long do we have to be out here?" Arrby asked. " Arrgh! I don't like being in the woods!" Sid stated. " Shouldn't we

go back to my cave?" Humdinger asked Sweetie, while slowly driving his kitten carrier, with his kittens inside. " No! We can't take the chance of the pesky Paw Patrol

waiting for us there."Sweetie responded. " Aren't we taking a chance by being out in a forest on a mountain where the Husky pup, Everest, lives? Wait, did you know

about her?" Humdinger said, grouchy. Sweetie turned around as he stopped his carrier, and gave him a dirty look. " Yes. I met her in the arctic when I stole the

Air Patroller and the Royal throne of Barkingburg.", Sweetie replied in a deep tone, " And it's not my fault that your nephew came along. We had the Paw Patrol in our

grasp. But Harold ruined everything. Just because he was mad you chose me over him!", she got very angry, with Sid and Arrby backing up, scared, " You know what

I'm going to do? I'm going to get revenge. That yellow-hair geek is going to wish he never messed with me." Humdinger was shocked. " Listen, you don't know

Harold. He can be dangerous. When he got super powers, he could've taken over Adventure Bay if the pups hadn't gotten mighty powers too. What about running

away from the Paw Patrol?" Humdinger exclaimed. " Yeah, Sweetie. I'd be more worried about the Paw Patrol." Arrby added. jumping into the conversation. " It's not

about the Paw Patrol anymore. Harold may be dangerous, but I'm more dangerous. Ask the Paw Patrol, they'll tell you. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to come up

with a revenge plan." Sweetie yelled, before walking away. *** Ryder and the pups went down to town hall, while the Earl stayed at the lookout with the Princess.

They saw Mayor Goodway walking outside town hall, before she spotted them. " Hello Ryder! Hello pups! What are you guys up to?" she asked them. " We're looking

for Sweetie. She's being helped by Mayor Humdinger, Sid the Pirate, and Arrby." Ryder answered. They then heard loud crashes coming from the direction of Katie's.

Mayor Goodway stayed behind, and Ryder, and the pups ran over to see what was going on. They were stunned when they saw a big robot. Not only was it a robot,

but it was a robot that looked like Ryder, and was around Ryder's size. The pups gasped at the sight of this. " What is that?" Rubble asked, chattering his teeth. " I

don't know, Rubble."Ryder replied, trying to be brave for the pups. The robot turned around and spotted them. " Uh guys. I think he sees us." Rocky said softly.

Suddenly, someone flew over them on a hover board, and floated close to the ground beside the robot. When Ryder and the pups saw his face, they realized it was

Harold. " Hahaha! Surprise!", Harold laughed evilly, " You like my hover board? I built it myself. I also built that robot, being the genius I am. I call it, ' Mecha-Ryder'!

Hahaha! What better way to trap the Paw Patrol than a robotic version of their leader?" Harold then pulled out a remote and pressed a red button. Mecha-Ryder's arm

turned into a cannon. Ryder and the pups stepped back, and the cannon shot a big net, capturing them. " Ryder, what do we do?" Marshall asked, before whimpering.

Ryder didn't know what to tell him. " Hahaha! Now that I've captured you, my uncle will finally see he was wrong, and that he should've chosen me!" Harold

exclaimed, before noticing his remote wasn't in his hand. Suddenly, Mecha-Ryder pulled back the net, releasing Ryder and the pups. The robot then shut down, and

fell to the ground. Harold's hover board then shook, and Harold fell off, not being hurt due to being very close to the ground. He then looked to his left, and there

was Sweetie with the remote on the ground in front of her. " Next time, don't float on your hover board near the ground where someone can take your remote away.

And you wondered why I was chosen?" Sweetie smirked. " Why did you do that? I had them." Harold inquired. " I had them at the cave before you ruined it. So now

we're even. Just wait, because when I take down the Paw Patrol before you do, you'll be joining them by bowing down to me as Queen." Sweetie exclaimed, before

running past Harold with the remote in her mouth, and jumping on the hover board and flying it. " Not if I take them down first." Harold replied. Sweetie started

flying away. " She's getting away... again." Chase said, getting tired of saying that. " Skye, use your wings to catch her." Ryder told Skye. " This puppy's gotta fly!"

Skye exclaimed. She barked out her wings, and flew after Sweetie. Sweetie noticed her, and sighed. " I saved them, and they're still chasing me. Typical." Sweetie

whispered to herself. Sweetie then spotted an eagle. She lead Skye to it, and slipped away when Skye saw the eagle. " Oh no. Not now." Skye said, annoyed. After

Skye got away from the eagle, she noticed Sweetie got away. Disappointed, she went back to the others. " Sorry Ryder. The eagle distracted me, and Sweetie got

away." Skye sadly said. " It's okay, Skye.", Ryder answered, comforting her. *** The pups were getting ready to go to bed, and Ryder went to say good night to

Chase, and noticed the pup's sad look. " Hey Chase, what's wrong?" Ryder asked. " Well, it's just that, we haven't been able to catch Sweetie yet, and I feel like

I've let the Princess down." Chase replied, before whimpering. " Don't worry Chase. We'll catch her. We always do. Good night." Ryder encouraged. " Good night,

Ryder." Chase whispered back. *** The next morning, Marshall was expecting to wake up in his pup house, as usual. But he found himself in a dark, abandoned

lodge. He turned around and saw a mini-table with candles and hamburgers. Stepping out of the shadows was Sweetie. " Hello, Marshall." she said in a dreamy

voice. " Sweetie? What's going on?" Marshall asked, worried. " Don't be afraid, Marshall. We are going to have so much fun." Sweetie said.


	5. Chapter 5

Marshall didn't know what to do. " What are you doing?" Marshall asked her. " Well, when you were under the spell, you asked me to go on a celebration dinner."

Sweetie replied. " Yeah, but I didn't win. Nobody did." Marshall pointed out, trying to get through to her. " Yes, you and your friends won. I only invited you because

your the only pup of that group I can trust. Oh, and sorry, but I lost you collar." Sweetie said. Marshall looked at his chest, and his collar was indeed gone. " It's the

morning."Marshall answered, pointing to the sunrise out the window. " That's why it's a celebration breakfast instead.", Sweetie said cheerfully, as Marshall looked at

the burgers," I know those are burgers, but they have bacon and eggs on them. They are breakfast foods." Sweetie and Marshall sat at the table with the lit candles.

Marshall knew he just had to stall her until the Paw Patrol came for him. *** Everest decided to go for an early morning walk before Jake got up to make breakfast. It

was usually cold in the morning on Jake's mountain, but Everest didn't care. She was used to it. She always loved hearing the birds sing in the morning. She was on

the path when she saw a Dachshund pup. She found it very strange, as there weren't usually any visitors on the mountain this early. She walked over to him, and

introduced herself, " Hello. I'm Everest. "" Oh, hi. I'm Arrby. I was just taking a walk. Me and my friend, Sid the Pirate, had an argument, so here I am." Arrby

replied." You want to take the walk with me?"Everest asked, seeing that he was lonely. " Sure." Arrby replied cheerfully. As they walked they talked about how

beautiful the morning was. " So, you live with the person who runs this mountain?" Arrby inquired. " Yep. I'm also a member of the Paw Patrol." Everest replied. Arrby

got a little worried when she said that. Everest then spotted a light coming from a cabin. Arrby saw it too. " That's strange. That cabin's supposed to be abandoned."

Everest said, suspiciously. They both peered through the window, and saw Marshall and Sweetie at a table. They were both laughing. " Isn't that the Paw Patrol fire

pup, Marshall?" Arrby whispered. Everest looked at him in surprise. " You know the Paw Patrol?" Everest asked back. Arrby nodded. I know the Paw Patrol alright, he

thought. " I recognize her. She stole a throne and the Air patroller.", Everest said, her face now very angry, " What's Marshall doing with her?" Arrby saw how angry

she was, and he then knew you didn't want to mess with her. " What are we going to do?" Arrby asked, with Everest still staring through the window. " I'm going to

call Ryder." Everest finally said. Ryder was getting ready to make breakfast, when she called. He called the pups to the lookout. When they got there, Ryder said that

since Sweetie was sneaky, he would need all paws on deck, just in case. They all left in their vehicles, hoping Marshall would be okay. *** Marshall was pretending to

like Sweetie's jokes, but he really didn't. He was just hoping his friends have noticed he was gone, and they were looking for him by now. " Sweetie, my friends are

going to come for me." Marshall said, trying to convince her to let him go. " Don't worry. They'll never find us." Sweetie answered. Meanwhile, Ryder and the other

pups arrived, and Everest and Arrby were waiting. " Arrby?" Ryder asked, surprised to see him. Arrby just waved at him. When Ryder touched the door, it sounded an

alarm inside. Sweetie ran off before Marshall could catch her. Ryder managed to get the door open. " Sorry, Ryder. She got away... again." Marshall said sadly.

" Are you okay, Marshall?" Ryder asked as the others entered. " Oh yeah. She wasn't trying to hurt me. It was just weird. Thanks, guys." Marshall replied. " Thank

Everest and Arrby. They called us to let us know where you were." Ryder said, as Everest and Arrby walked up to Marshall. " Thanks guys. Hey, Arrby, what were

you doing here on Jake's mountain?" Marshall asked. " I'll tell you at the Lookout. That is if it's okay with you Ryder." Arrby answered. " Of course it is." Ryder

replied. As they were walking out, Everest was walking beside Marshall with a frown on her face. " Through that window, it looked like you and Sweetie were having a

good time." Everest whispered to Marshall in an angry tone. " I had to go along so we could try and catch her." Marshall replied, before Everest walked away, leaving

Marshall confused. *** Back at the lookout, Arrby had just told his story. Everest asked Jake if she could go to the lookout with them, and of course, he said yes.

Marshall, feeling sorry for Arrby, had just come out of the lookout, when he saw Chase. " Hi Marshall. Is something troubling you?" Chase asked, noticing Marshall's

sad face. " Chase, can I ask for your advice on something?", Marshall asked back. Chase nodded, " Well, Everest didn't seem to like the fact that I was with Sweetie

today. She said she saw us through the window, and it looked like me and Sweetie were having a good time. But I was just going along to distract her so the Paw

Patrol could come find us, and we could catch Sweetie, and I told her that, but she didn't listen." Chase laughed, which lead to Marshall giving him the ' What's so

funny?' look. " Marshall, Marshall, Marshall. It's obvious, isn't it? Everest is just jealous." Chase said. " Jealous?" Marshall repeated. " Yes! You know what that

means?", Chase exclaimed, with Marshall shaking his head, " Everest is in love with you." Marshall stared at Chase in shock. " Everest loves me?" Marshall asked.

" I recommend you talk to her." Chase suggested. " Yeah, I will. Thanks Chase." Marshall replied, as he gave Chase a hug. He then went to find Everest. When he did,

he was surprised she smiled when she saw him. " Uh, Everest. Can I talk to you?" Marshall asked her nervously. " Actually Marshall. I came to talk to you. I just came

to say that I'm sorry. I was jealous of you and Sweetie." she said. " I know. It's okay." Marshall replied. Their nuzzles got close together, and then Ryder called all the

pups together, and said they were going to the beach for some fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Arrby had suggested they all went down to the beach, to relax for once. Ryder had agreed, and him and the pups decided to drive to the beach, with Arrby riding with

Marshall. When they got there, all the pups, except Rocky, went swimming. Ryder and Rocky just played fetch on the beach. " Why doesn't Rocky want to join us?"

Arrby asked Rubble. " He's not a fan of water." Rubble replied. *** Sid and Mayor Humdinger were out of sight as they both watched the pups through spyglasses.

" Look at those pups. They'll be surprised. It's a good thing I decided we team-up, Sid." Humdinger said. " Arrgh! It will soon be time to put my plan into action. We'll

humiliate the Paw Patrol so bad that we'll put them out of business." Sid replied. " I'd prefer we capture them all. But it's too bad we lost Sweetie, and that Arrby

sided with them." Humdinger grunted. Sid smiled at him. " Don't be so sure." Sid said evilly. *** The pups decided to get out of the water and build a sand castle. At

first, Rocky didn't notice them coming because he was reading some kind of fixing magazine. He did notice when Marshall ran out of the water and tripped and

crashed into Rocky. To make it worse for the mixed breed, the Dalmatian was still wet. " Oops! Sorry Rocky." Marshall apologized. " That's okay Marshall, but next

time, try not to crash into me while your still wet." Rocky replied. They laughed, and then Ryder and the pups spotted something on the water that was heading right

for the beach. Ryder took out a pair of binoculars, and saw that it was Sid the Pirate's ship, with Mayor Humdinger and Sid on it. They weren't slowing down. " Mayor

Humdinger and Sid. I think they are up to something very bad, since they are coming right at us." Skye said. " Ryder grabbed a megaphone from beside the nearby

life guard chair. " EVERYONE! CLEAR THE BEACH! THERE'S A SHIP HEADED RIGHT TOWARDS US!" Ryder yelled into it. Every heeded Ryder's words, and within

seconds, Ryder and the pups were the only ones left on the beach. Suddenly, the ship stopped, and a net came out of a launcher on the ship right at them. Ryder

spotted it first. " Pups! Run!" Ryder exclaimed. The pups didn't see the net, so they didn't know why he was telling them to run, but they did it anyway. They turned

around, and they saw the net, and the next thing they knew, Ryder was caught in the net. " Ryder!" they cried. The net retracted, and Ryder was lifted over the

water onto the ship. " They have Ryder!" Rubble exclaimed. " What are we going to do?" Everest asked. The pups noticed something strange: Arrby was gone. ***

Harold looked on as he watched his Uncle and Sid capture Ryder. " My uncle and that pirate think they are better than me. I not only captured Ryder, but the 6

pups. I would've gotten away with it if Sweetie hadn't shown up. I know the Paw Patrol has been looking for her, but they'll be distracted trying to save Ryder, so

I'll have Sweetie to myself. That pup thinks she's so sneaky, but I'm sneakier! Hahaha!" Harold exclaimed. *** Sweetie found a note for her near town hall from

Harold. It said that if she thought she really was the best Paw Patrol villain, then that she should meet him at the bridge, and they'll meet at the bridge. Sweetie

laughed when she read this. " Harold thinks he is a match for me? He'll be sorry for bringing me to that bridge. I just hope we won't get interrupted by the pesky Paw

Patrol!" Sweetie said to herself. She made her way to the bridge after she got some gear. *** Ryder found himself put in a cage on the ship, and saw Humdinger and

Sid there. " What do you guys want?" Ryder inquired. " Without you, the Paw Patrol is nothing." Humdinger replied. " Without you, the pups won't be able to stop

me and Arrby from stealing whatever we want.", Sid started, before Arrby came into Ryder's view, " Arrby and I never had an argument. Arrby was just pretending

so he could lead you and the pups to the beach so we could capture you, leaving them leader-less." Arrby laughed, and Ryder grew angry. " You two just wait. The

pups will come for me, and you'll be in trouble." Ryder exclaimed. " If they want to catch Sweetie, they can go get her. Because she has a date at the bridge. Well,

not a date, but a face-off." Humdinger said. " What?" Ryder asked. " If you are a true Paw Patrol leader, you'd want them to be ready to catch her. They also would

love to see the battle." Humdinger replied. " What battle? With who?" Ryder asked, more confused. " With my nephew. He thought he could keep it from me, but I

know. Ryder, it's two of your top enemies, squaring off. Royal pup of Barkingburg vs nephew of mayor of Foggy Bottom. The immovable object against the irresistible

force." Humdinger exclaimed. Ryder eyes widened. *** The sky got stormy, and it started to rain. Harold looked on, and he saw Sweetie at the other end of the

bridge with a flash of lighting striking in the background.


	7. Chapter 7

Harold looked on as Sweetie got closer. " Well, here I am." Sweetie said as lighting struck in the background. " You have guts to actually show up, I'll give you that."

Harold replied. Sweetie rolled her eyes. " The only thing I'm worried about is the Paw Patrol interrupting us." she said. " You won't have to worry about that. They are

a little busy." Harold answered, smiling. Harold told Sweetie the whole story about Ryder being captured. *** The pups had their gear in their vehicles, so they

grabbed them, and got back onto the beach to try to figure out what to do next. " Alright pups. We need to get on that ship." Chase exclaimed. " How do we do that?"

Rocky asked. " I could fly on my wings and get a view from the air." Skye suggested. " It's too dangerous Skye, with the weather." Chase replied. " Your right." Skye

sighed." But we can't give up. We have to save Ryder." Chase said, reassuringly. Chase then got a call, and he put on speaker where the others could hear it. It was

Mayor Humdinger. " Hello Paw Patrol! As you might know, me and Sid have captured your leader. There is only one way to get him back. On the bridge, Sweetie will

be taking on my nephew. You must stop them, and bring Sweetie to me, so I can get her away from you forever, and you can't go after her. If you do this, I'll let

Ryder go. If you don't, we'll keep Ryder captive forever more! HAHAHA!" The message ended, and all the pups gasped. " We know where Sweetie is, and if we get

here, we save Ryder." Zuma exclaimed. " Yeah, but Sweetie will get away, and we'll never catch her." Skye pointed out. " What do we do?" Rubble asked. Chase

looked up at the bridge, thinking up a plan to catch Sweetie and save Ryder. *** Sweetie was impressed when Harold told her about Ryder getting kidnapped. " This

is your last chance to surrender." Harold said. Sweetie laughed. " Yeah right. When I defeat you and crown myself as Queen of Paw Patrol villains, I'll come up with a

plan and rule Adventure bay." Sweetie replied. They charged at each other, as lightning struck in the background. Sweetie managed to push Harold back. Harold

pulled out a net and trapped Sweetie in it. Sweetie was able to break free, and she barked out out her claw, and she also had a rope, which she used to trip Harold,

leaving him all wet. He got near the ledge of the bridge, and as Sweetie ran toward him, he pulled out a jar, and he opened it, releasing smoke. Sweetie couldn't find

him with the smoke. She then tripped over something, and she found herself on the ledge of the bridge, with Harold holding her down. " I hope you like swimming.",

Harold whispered to her, as she struggled to get free, " Looks like I'm the King of Paw Patrol villains." Just then, the Paw Patrol pups showed up in their vehicles. They

all got out and got close to them. " Harold stop!", Chase yelled, getting Harold's attention, " We'll be taking Sweetie now, Harold." Sweetie managed to break free,

and push Harold back near the pups. " I'm not going anywhere. Wait, Harold said Ryder was captured. Shouldn't you be rescuing him?" Sweetie asked, before

smiling, " Or where you so worried about catching me that you forgot about about your leader?" She then laughed, then snorted. Chase told her what Mayor

Humdinger wanted: her. *** Humdinger was dropped off on the beach to wait for the pups, as he saw them heading towards the bridge, and Sid and Arrby guarded

Ryder on the water. Sid was reading a book to Arrby that they stole. Ryder spotted the key to the cage on a nearby table. He reached through the bar, and grabbed a

stolen stick. He used it to pull the keys towards him, and he was able to unlock the cage quietly. Arrby and Sid turned around, and saw Ryder. " Hey!" Sid exclaimed.

Sid went after Ryder, but Ryder evaded him, and Sid and Arrby accidentally ran into the cage. Ryder took advantage of this by locking the cage. They cried to be let

out. " Sorry guys. I just need to borrow your ship." Ryder said, as he started driving the ship towards the bridge.


	8. Chapter 8

Chase walked in front of Harold so he could try and talked some sense into Sweetie. " Sweetie, Ryder's in danger. We need your help." Chase said. " No you don't!

You just want me to give up so you can get your leader back." Sweetie replied. " Yeah, but if we give you to Humdinger, he'll give you your freedom, and we get

Ryder back."Chase exclaimed. " I like being on my own, and I'd rather not have freedom than you having Ryder back." Sweetie answered, before laughing with her

snort. Chase growled at this. " Your so selfish!" Chase yelled. " I know.", Sweetie replied, " I can't believe my luck. Without your leader, the Paw Patrol is nothing, so

you'll never be able to stop me. I'll leave this town of yours, and I will find a place where I can finally become Queen!" " You'll have to get by us first." Chase said,

angrily. Sweetie then pointed to Sid's ship, heading out to sea. " It seems your time is up, and that Ryder is leaving Adventure Bay, and you'll never see him again.

So, what will you pesky pups do? Capture me, and never see Ryder again? Or go save him and let me go?" Sweetie exclaimed. No one knew who was driving the ship.

*** Humdinger walked in circles on the beach. He was waiting for the pups to come back with Sweetie. He had it all planned out: Sweetie, Sid, Arrby, and himself

would go sailing around the world. He would take Harold, but he knew that his nephew and Sweetie didn't get along. He was still thinking about this plan when he

noticed that the ship was sailing towards the bridge. " What is that pirate doing?" Humdinger asked himself. He tried contacting Sid, but he got no answer. *** Chase

kept turning looking towards the ship, and then at Sweetie. Skye walked up to him. " Chase, what do we do?" she whispered. Chase gave her no answer. " What's the

matter? You having a hard time making a decision?" Sweetie asked Chase, before laughing. As she was laughing, she slipped and fell. Chase barked out his net and

shot it, hoping to catch her. But the wind blew it back. *** Ryder put the ship on auto-pilot mode, and went to the net launcher, thinking of shooting the net up to the

bridge to trap Sweetie. He then spotted her falling off the bridge. He also saw how Chase's net was pushed by the wind. But the net from the ship's net launcher

could withstand the wind. Ryder somehow knew this, and took the shot to try and catch Sweetie. But he missed, and Sweetie fell into the water. The pups noticed

Ryder on the ship, and got down quickly. When they got there, Sweetie hadn't resurfaced. " Zuma. Use your scuba gear, and go underwater to see if you can find

Sweetie!" Ryder exclaimed. Zuma did it, and after a while, he came back up. They came up with only one conclusion: Sweetie was dead. *** The next day, the

Princess and the Earl of Barkingburg had just went back to Barkingburg to plan Sweetie's funeral. Ryder had the toughest time telling the Princess the news. He was

sitting inside the Lookout while the pups were out in the yard. Jake just left after picking up Everest, and they just did their own was sitting on the

grass when Skye came up to him. " Hey Chase." Skye whispered. " Oh, hi Skye." Chase replied. " Chase? How are you holding up?" Skye asked. Chase sighed. " I

just feel like I failed, to save Sweetie." " Chase, it wasn't your fault. You have to know that." Skye replied. " Really?" Chase asked, trying to hold back tears.

" Yeah. It was the wind's fault." Skye said, cheering Chase up. " Thanks Skye." Chase answered. They moved in to kiss, but then Mr. Postman drove up in his van.

He got out with a envelope in his hand. " Hi Chase. Hi Skye." Mr. Postman said. Chase and Skye said hi back, and Ryder came out of the lookout. " Hi, Mr. Postman.

Do we have mail?" Ryder asked him. " Indeed you do. I was glad to de-liver this envelope." Mr. Postman replied. Ryder grabbed it. " Who's it from?" he asked.

Mr. Postman shrugged, and then he left in his van. The other pups gathered around Ryder. " Who sent it Ryder?" Rocky inquired. Ryder opened the envelope, and

found a letter. " It's a letter." Ryder told them. " From who?" Marshall asked. " I'm not sure. It doesn't say who. It says ' _Dear Paw Patrol, you must be very sad right_

 _now. I wish I could watch you be sad. But I'll finally be able to fulfill my destiny. We might even meet once again. I admit I am looking forward to that day. Until the_

 _next time._ '" Ryder said, reading the leader. " Who would send that?" Skye asked. Ryder pulled out a photo that was inside the envelope, and his eyes widened. He

showed it to the pups, and they all gasped. " Is that-?" Zuma asked. " It's Sweetie. She's still alive." Chase said, shocked. **THE END!**


End file.
